2000 Light Years Away
by BloodyxStaples
Summary: OneShot MokubaxNoah Mokuba is pondering thoughts on Noa, as Noa is 2000 Miles away. How can he tell him? He isn't quite sure himself...ShounAiSongFic to 2000 Light Years Away by Green Day


**Whelp I wrote this because I _never_ see this couple and I don't like doing what everyone else does, so yep. If this couple 'sickens' you click the back button cause I clearly don't give a damn.**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own Green Day and Yuugioh; Trust me I'm a liar.**

**Dedicated to: Erica; I wanted to get that other fic out, but I had this in my head, isa sowwy. Can this hold you over? I know how much you love Mokie lol. Noah is kickass to...**

_**2000 Light Years Away**_

A 19 year oldMokuba was laying on his bed with the blankets clinging loosely around his body.

He was staring wall, wishing he was an institutionalized person (lol, 'Member Erica?) so he could have a full-blown conversation with it.

He had been up all damn night long; hoping, no, _yearning _for him...

His pulse was speeding as if he had just snorted a couple of lines of Crank.

He placed his hands behind his head and shifted his glance to the wall; ever since Seto cloned Noah back to life things had changed; he had changed. Hell Mokuba started fearing about his sexuality. Everything last night had confirmed everything- but for better, or for worse?

Mokuba closed his eyes and held his breath, and dreamed about what happened yesterday.

He got up to get some water and he noticed Noha was leaned up against his door framed with his jeans hanging loosely around his frame and his shirt absent. (Hem, this is AU, and Noah doesn't live with Mokie and Seto, Mmmmmmkay..)

"When did you get back from America?" Mokuba questioned nervously.

Noah just shrugged staring into space.

"Are you stoned?" Mokuba joked.

Noah rolled his eyes.

Mokuba didn't know why, he was getting this weird lift in his chest.

Then Noah just turned and left.

The feeling in Mokuba's chest crashed like a hijacked plane on September 11.

"Where are going?" Mokuba said quickly, a little _to_ quickly.

"America.." Noah said nonchantly, "I came to see you, and tell you I'm moving permantly."

Mokuba felt this horrible sinking feeling.

"Wha- Why!" Mokuba said.

"Engaged." He said with a stoic expressin and flashed a ring at Mokuba.

"To who?" Mokuba said, in a hopefully stoic voice (It wasn't).

Noah shrugged.

Feirce rage bubbled up inside of Mokuba.

"How the Hell can you get married without knowing who the fuck it is? What the fuck is wrong with you!" Mokuba seethed as he crossed the room.

Noah now leaned against the hallway wall smirked.

"Chhhhh, I don't want to, I'm being forced" said the aqua-marine haired boy.

"Huh-" Mokuba started.

"Some random 15 year old looking for a good time, happened to get knocked up; by me." Noah said wiping the smirk off his own face.

Mokuba felt weak.

"So, that's all you wanted to do? Tell me your hitching a ride back to America?" He said weakly.

"Nope." Noah said, "I also wanted to do this."

Mokuba without noticing it was right in front of Noah; making what Noah wanted to do fairly easy.

Noah put his hands on Mokuba's sides and brushed his lips on Mokuba's. He slid his tongue on Mokuba's bottom lip, as he ran his hands up down Mokuba's sides.

Mokuba not being very experienced moaned and Noah took advantage of that and slid his tongue into Mokuba's mouth. When he finished satisfying himself, Noah stopped and smiled at Mokuba.

"That's what I wanted to do, see you whenever I see you."

Mokuba gaped as Noah ruffled his hair and strided down the hallway.

Noah held his heart like a hand gernade and wasn't about to let go.

All he had left was dreams, cause his baby was 2000 miles away...

Mokuba couldn't sleep so he heaved up off his bed and went out to his balcony.

Gazing into the peachy sunset he imagined Noah.

He couldn't see Noah, but in the distance he heard laughter; their laughter. He remember Noah would hold him tight and kepp him safe...make him laugh._  
_

It would be nice to say everything ened up perfect, but alas this is life.

Noah never saw Mokuaba again and likewhise. But one can dream can't they?

They moved on; life moves on.

But Mokuba would always remeber his boy who was 2000 light years away.

**Explanation:**

**_I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning_**

I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away!

I sit outside and watch the sunrise  
Lookout as far as I can  
I can't see her, but in the distance  
I hear some laughter,  
We laugh together

I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
Years Away!

I sit alone in my bedroom  
Staring at the walls  
I've been up all damn night long  
My pulse is speeding  
My love is yearning

I hold my breath and close my eyes and...  
Dream about her  
Cause she's 2000 light years away  
She holds my malakite so tight so...  
Never let go  
Cause she's 2000 light years away

**Reveiw; IBYMBYBMYL is gonna be updated soon Lovers so don't get to impatient with me.**

**New story soon to, but it won't interfere with IBYMBYBMYL Mmmmmmmmkay!**

**-Jamie**

**_  
_**


End file.
